


Tutor incómodo.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, gene - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque sí; Derek Hale era su castigo personal. Probablemente hizo algo muy malo en su vida pasada y por eso ahora sufría esos castigos tres veces a la semana. Es decir, ya era suficientemente malo verlo por los pasillos sin atreverse a decirle ni un miserable hola que quizás podría volverse en un ¿cómo estás? Y más tarde en una linda historia de amor que superaría con creces esa película tonta sobre un sujeto que volvía de la muerte para besar a su novia o algo así –era un chico y se supone que no debería saber el titulo de esas películas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor incómodo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la sterekweek. Día tres: colegio/universidad AU.

No fue idea suya, y si lo hubiera sido seguramente hubiera sido mil veces más listo que eso. Pero se le había ocurrido a Scott y como el buen amigo que era no podía decir, demasiadas veces seguidas, que era un imbécil y que el cerebro del grupo era él. Adoraba a su amigo, siempre tan entusiasta y noble, pero debía admitir que cuando se trataba de usar la materia gris era realmente un idiota. Por eso, ahora tenía que soportar las consecuencias, que podrían no ser nada, pero él sentía que iba a morirse en cualquier momento de la vergüenza, de la molestia o de indignación.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Bueno, no es un secreto que ellos dos, e Isaac que se había pegado a Scott como si fuera una goma de mascar desde el primer día de preparatoria, no eran demasiado listos y que a veces necesitaban de ayuda. Más Scott que él, claro, porque Stiles podía ser el chico más despistado del mundo pero su cerebro registraba más información que el promedio, gracias a eso se había salvado de reprobar miserablemente más de una vez. El caso es que en algún momento que dejo a Scott solo, iba a comprar una malteada o algo así, Kira le aconsejo que optaran por un tutor para química considerando los problemas que tenía con esa materia. Algo sobre chicos de último curso dispuesto a ayudar a los más jóvenes para hacer meritos en sus futuras universidades, Stiles no escucho gran cosa porque cuando se dio cuenta Scott ya lo arrastraba a con su tutor para pedirle un consejo y el nombre de algún chico que quisiera ayudarlos.

Stiles no estaba molesto por eso, aunque se planteaba seriamente eliminar a Kira como amiga en facebook para mostrarle que estaba molesto por la sugerencia que le hizo a Scott sin su permiso, porque aunque adoraba a Scotty, el pobre era más fácil de moldear que la plastilina y debías tener mucho cuidado con las cosas que le metías en la cabeza si no querías verlo haciendo tontería y media con su vida.

En fin, después de repasar mentalmente todas las torturas que conocía que podrían afectar a Kira (como esconderle su móvil por semanas, o sus cómics favoritos o esa chaqueta que tanto le gustaba) se decidió a darle por su lado a Scott y ahorrarse el tener que soportar a su mejor amigo en su estado meloso –el que usaba para convencerlo de hacer cosas que Stiles no quería pero Scott se negaba a hacer solo. Por eso ahora mismo se maldecía por ser tan débil.

Las tutorías eran gran ayuda, honestamente, ahora el idiota de Harris no tenía excusas para reprobarlo o ridiculizarlo delante de la clase, ya era capaz de entender los temas que impartía en sus clases de química y comprender los experimentos. Pero, pese a poder molestar a Harris de una manera mucho más madura y que le dolía más en el orgullo, no valía la pena. Claro que no. Apestaba. Ahora pasaba dos horas de su día encerrados en la cocina de Scott con Isaac y su tutor.

Su maldito, sensual y pecaminosamente provocador tutor.

Porque sí; Derek Hale era su castigo personal. Probablemente hizo algo muy malo en su vida pasada y por eso ahora sufría esos castigos tres veces a la semana. Es decir, ya era suficientemente malo verlo por los pasillos sin atreverse a decirle ni un miserable _hola_ que quizás podría volverse en un _¿cómo estás_? Y más tarde en una linda historia de amor que superaría con creces esa película tonta sobre un sujeto que volvía de la muerte para besar a su novia o algo así –era un chico y se supone que no debería saber el titulo de esas películas. El punto de todo eso es que ahora que prácticamente lo veía todos los días, no era justo que sólo fuera para pasarse todos esos minutos hablando de asignaturas que no podían importarle menos a Stiles cuando estaba cerca de su pequeña tortura personal y que al terminar la sesión del día se fuera con un seco _hasta luego_. No. ¿Por qué el universo lo odiaba tanto? ¿A caso lo castigaban por haberle mentido a su padre cuando tenía seis sobre quién se había comido todas las galletas que tía Melissa había traído el día anterior? ¿O por engañar a Scott para que se escaparan a ese horrible concierto de una banda que ni siquiera recordaba pero al cual había ido sólo porque Jackson le dijo que no podría ni llegar a la frontera del pueblo? ¿O fue por romper la bufanda preferida de Isaac y después culpar a Scott? Sí, era una mala persona. Seguramente el karma había sumado todos sus errores del pasado y los concentro en una sola persona que lo torturaría todo el resto del año.  O, como era un visionario, el resto de su vida.

En serio, ¿justo a él debía tocarle el tutor más atractivo de toda la maldita preparatoria? Era una burla. El universo entero se reía a su costa cada vez que Derek aparecía del otro lado de la puerta de la casa Mccall con su chaqueta de cuero, que le iba tan bien como una segunda piel, y esos vaqueros ajustados a la altura de la cadera y con los que Stiles fantaseaba con demasiada frecuencia.

Y ese día no fue mejor, de hecho, se puso peor porque Isaac se decidió a acompañarlos –de pronto el chico se había vuelto la sombra de Scott y Stiles no podía evitar divertirse al ver la frustración que sentía su amigo al girarse y comprobar que Isaac estaba junto a él como un cachorrito desolado. No tenía nada en contra de Isaac, pero debía reconocer que el chico tenía una forma de ser que muchas veces lo llevo a querer apuñalarlo en plena clase de literatura. Hey, nunca lo hizo, Scott siempre o detenía. Sabía que en el fondo a su amigo le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

—Stiles, podrías dejar de babear mi cuaderno… creo que borraste la respuesta de la última ecuación —A eso se refería con inoportuno, y maldito, había que reconocerlo.

Tanto Scott como Derek lo miraron fijamente, éste último con una de sus cejas arqueada en un silencioso comentario que Stiles reconoció como _me están sacado de quicio._

—Cállate, Isaac y hazlo de nuevo o quemare toda tu ropa y bailare alrededor del fuego.

—No lo harías. No te atreverías—lo retó el chico de los rizos rubios.

— ¿Quieres que use gasolina? Porque la tengo a la mano ahora mismo. En la cajuela de mi jeep. Y muchos fósforos —explico Stiles con decisión, por un momento considero seriamente ir y quemar la ropa de Isaac en serio. A ver cómo se las arreglaría para ir a la escuela sin tener que usar la ropa de Scott, que le iba inmensa por cierto.

Hubo algunos segundos en silencio en los que Isaac y Stiles se miraron a los ojos para ver quién cedería primero, claro que Isaac no sabía que Stiles era un experto en concursos de miradas que probaban su autoridad como el listo del grupo. Además, ya era hora que le ganara a Isaac en algo.

—Sólo dame una maldita servilleta y consigue un balde para tu saliva o me encargare de que tu jeep no vuelva a encender —se rindió Isaac. Puede que Stiles supiera que al chico no le gustaba ser observado, puede que hubiera usado eso en su contra como todo un maldito aprovechado, pero Isaac se había metido con él y Stiles no era la clase de chico que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados sin oponerse un poco. O mucho.

Sólo por si a caso, y como satisfacción personal, se permitió mostrarle la lengua a un ceñudo Isaac y tomar esa batalla como ganada. Escucho a Scott reír con esas carcajadas poco sutiles que soltaba de vez en cuando, casi siempre cuando Stiles estaba cerca de él siendo, pues, Stiles y para su sorpresa, una más agradable que descubrir que su padre le daría el Xbox que quería esa navidad (su padre aún pensaba que Stiles no vería sus regalos de cumpleaños y navidad si los escondía dentro de su armario), escucho una suave carcajada, era ronca como si fuera un sonido único que resonaba pocas veces al día, similar a un milagro o un eclipse, Stiles miro a Scott y luego a Derek sorprendido. Derek estaba sonriendo, la risa había sido suya y a Stiles le dio la impresión de poder escuchar el coro de los ángeles y que su corazón dio un salto desde sus pies hasta su pecho en un instante. Sonrió, realmente contento y con la sonrisa de niña enamorada, el día de pronto no le pareció tan malo, incluso el sol volvió a ser brillante para sus ojos y el aire se lleno del olor a rosas y todas las cosas que hacían feliz a Stiles. Derek tenía una bonita sonrisa, una curva tenue entre sus labios que hacía latir el corazón de Stiles como si acabara de correr un maratón. ¿Podría hacerlo sonreír de nuevo? Podría intentarlo las veces que fueran suficientes.

Así, se propuso, le sacaría el doble de provecho a esas asesorías con su guapo tutor. Quién sabe, quizás en un par de meses podrían tener esa comedia romántica que tanto quería Stiles y que Derek tenía toda la pinta de ver en secreto los viernes por la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si han leídos mis anteriores contribuciones a este reto, bueno, gracias. Quedan dos fic para terminar la semana c: (los otros dos retos son dibujos que podrán ver en mi tumblr: valwinchesterqueen).


End file.
